Galen Trollbane
Galen Trollbane, '''commonly known as Prince Galen Trollbane was the ruler of the Human Kingdom of Stromgarde following the death of his father Thoras Trollbane and helped his people re-join the Alliance. After his death at the hand of Horde seeking Trol'Kalar, he was resurrected by Sylvanas Windrunner and sought to obtain the sword for her. In Legion, he declared himself king of an independent Stromgarde of Undead but, he was later slain by the Knights of the Ebon Blade. ''Personality and Characteristics'' The Prince Galen Trollbane was the rightful heir to Stromgarde's throne, as son of Lord Thoras Trollbane. He was also the leader of the cities defenders. Whom had defended Stromgardes ruins including House Trollbane's family Crypt, which safeguarded many artifacts. He in life protected the crypt along with the rest of his fallen city. He was described as a friendly, determined but desperate man. Whom was hard-pressed to hold his city againist his enemies. In life he was a young man with a dark, brooding look about him. He's eyes where often sunken and his skin pale. He dress as a noble in expensive cloths with a siken cloak that followed behind him. He carried himself with sullen arrogance and sheathed a knife at his belt. It was said that he was in emotional shock of his father's assassination and tried to patch alliances with fellow nobles. He was also a brash man responding to any perceived insults recklessly, issuing immediate challenges to duel. If he was cornered in melee his bodyguards often came to his aid. Often when he did lose he was known to attempt to stop fighting, issuing an apology and offering some gold as compensation. '''History Galen Trollbane became first known as the ruler of the Human Kingdom of Stromgarde to which he look leadership of after the assassination of his father shortly after the Third War. Not long after his father death however, Stromgarde came under siege by forces of the Syndicate and the Boulderfirst Ogres. After the weakened Kingdom of Stromgarde had lost seven battles with The Syndicate and the Boulderfist clan. Both The Syndicate and Boulderfist managed to occupy much of its terrain, including most of the Capital city. Galen took command of the forces of Stromgarde and during his life he desperately tried to retake the ancient, now ruined lands of his people. Upon recognizing the vastly changed circumstances since his fathers time he acknowledged the incredible odds he faced, rejoining the Alliance. It was when a Horde aligned troll by the name of Zenga seeked the sword of Trol'kalar; a legendary bane of trolls and heirloom of House Trollbane, so that it could be used against the trolls of Zul'Gurub. That Galen Trollbane and his remaining Commanders where defeated one by one.. The sword was kept within the tomb of Thoras Trollbane since his death and opening his tomb had required seven sigils that where guarded by Sromgardes commanders, the last one being Galen Himself. After defeating and stealing the sigils from Galen's men the Horde stromed Gelen's headquarters in the ruins of Stromgarde Keep, and eventually killed Galen in order to steal his sigil. Not only would the Trol'kalar be stolen, but Galen's death would leave the future of the Kingdom of Stromgarde uncertain. In Cataclysm Galen Trollbane during the time of the Cataclysm was resurrected by the Foresaken apothecaries under the orders of Sylvanas Windrunner. Upon his rise he seemingly pledged his allegiance to her. He made a camp at the aptly-named Falen's Fall, he then managed to learn from Dark Ranger Alina that Zenga was assassinated by Stromgarde's troops when he attempted to leave Arathi and the sigils and sword where retaken. It was Galen himself that then tasked Horde troops with retaking Trol'kalar.. In Legion With Trol'kalar in hand, he abandoned Sylvanas and the Forsaken and rallied his undead citizens and soldiers. He declared himself the king of the ruined Kingdom of Stromgarde, which he intended to rule independently from the Alliance and the Horde. He was soon targeted by the Ebon Blade death knights who wanted to raise his father as one of their Four Horsemen. Galen promised to open his father's tomb with Trol'kalar if the death knights cleared the last of the forest troll presence from Stromgarde, but turned against them because he didn't want to hand Stromgarde back to his father and to keep Thoras's murder a secret. Where it was then revealed that he has been the one to assassinate his own father.. Galen defended himself with Trol'kalar but was killed by the Ebon Blade, who then raised Thoras. Thoras revealed he already knew that it was his son who had murdered him. Most information is taken from the Wowpedia! ''wow.gamepedia.com 'Known Relatives''' Category:Stromic